Pelayan, Pacar dan Perjodohan?
by Iris la Verius
Summary: Pelayan itu pacarku, dan aku tak pernah ingin melepaskannya. Hingga kini kedua orang tuaku memaksaku untuk menerima sebuah perjodohan dengan seorang pemuda kaya raya, dan meninggalkan pacarku tercinta? Ku kutuk kau calon suamiku!/RnR!/UtakataxHotaru/Spesial fict for Christmas!


**Naruto** _belongs to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pelayan, Pacar, dan Perjodohan?** _belongs to_ **AokiKou**

_Settings_ : **AU**

_Genre_ : **Romance **| **Drama**

_Pair_ : **Utakata x Hotaru  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

Hotaru merapatkan mantel bulunya. Musim dingin kian mengganas. Ia melangkah cepat memasuki sebuah café langganannya. Café Air. Hotaru duduk di bangku dekat jendela. Ia menyamankan posisi. Interior café yang didesain khas natal dengan aroma kue jahe yang menguar lembut, serta sebuah api unggun di pojok café, menambah rasa hangat dalam café tersebut. Tak ayal, café itu cukup ramai dikunjungi.

"Seperti biasa, ojou_-san_?" seorang pemuda bekulit pucat menghampiri Hotaru.

"A-ah, Utakata. Ya seperti biasa, dan bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar?" Hotaru sepertinya mengenal waiter di café tersebut. Utakata nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah. Akan ku usahakan, ojou_-san_." Utakata berlalu dari hadapan Hotaru. Manik hijau gelapnya mengikuti sosok Utakata. Utakata nampak berbicara sebentar dengan atasannya, lalu mengangguk kecil.

Dua puluh menit berlalu sejak Hotaru sampai di café itu. Dengan sabar ia menunggu pesanannya. Salju turun dengan lembut, guguran es lembut itu menarik perhatian manik hijau gelap Hotaru. Begitu indah hingga menghipnotisnya untuk tetap memandanginya. Suara sepatu mendekat, tapi tak cukup kuat untuk membuyarkan lamunan Hotaru.

"Ekhem… ojou_-san_, daijobu desu ka?" Utakata meletakkan pesanan Hotaru, lalu duduk dihadapan gadis itu.

"A-ah daijobu, Utakata. Kau mendapat izin?" Hotaru memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Ya. Ada apa ojou_-san_?" Hotaru memandang sendu Utakata.

"Aku … aku bingung, Utakata. Orang tuaku akan menjodohkanku dengan seseorang yang bahkan tak ku kenal. A-aku … aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu." Ya, Hotaru dan Utakata memang sedang menjalin hubungan selama tujuh bulan belakangan ini.

"Bisakah ojou_-san_ ceritakan bagaimana?" Utakata berujar dengan tenang. Pemuda tampan itu memandang penuh pada gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya selama ini. Gurat tampannya yang dingin, namun sarat akan perhatian membuat pipi Hotaru bersemu merah.

"Begini ceritanya …." Hotaru mulai bercerita tentang orang tuanya yang berniat menjodohkannya dengan seseorang, lalu ia kabur kemari.

"Ojou_-san_… orang tua ojou_-san'_kan hanya ingin mempertemukan ojou_-san_ dengan pemuda itu. Ojou_-san_ juga diberi pilihan untuk menolak atau tidak. Jadi ojou_-san_ jangan khawatir." Utakata memberi solusi.

"Ta-tapi U-Utakata…aku takut, takut jika kedua orang tuaku memaksa untuk menerimanya. Aku..aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu." Kedua lingkar hijau Hotaru berkaca-kaca, ia begitu mencintai pemuda yang kebetulan ia temui setahun yang lalu itu. Utakata nampak menghela nafas.

"Jam berapa acara itu dimulai, ojou_-san_?" Hotaru mengingat-ingat apapun yang dibicarakan orangtuanya.

"Jam sembilan malam, Utakata. Memangnya ada apa?" Hotaru penasaran mengapa pemuda itu bertanya.

"Ojou_-san_ ada waktu luang besok? Bagaimana kalau kita j-jalan-jalan?" kini giliran pipi Utakata yang bersemu.

"Maksudmu kita akan…kencan besok?" pipi Utakata kian bersemu karenanya.

"J-jika bisa dibilang be-begitu, ojou_-san_." Utakata menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ternyata dibalik wajahnya yang kaku, tampan dan kalem itu ada jiwa romatis yang tersembunyi. Hotaru terkikik memikirkannya.

"Tentu saja, jam berapa?" Hotaru nampak antusias dengan kencannya kali ini.

"Jam empat sore, ojou_-san_. Untuk besok, shift saya selesai jam empat. Tempatnya di Konoha Fun Land, ojou_-san_." Utakata berujar, menjawab pertanyaan antusias Hotaru.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, Utakata." Setelah meminum hidangan serta membayarnya, Hotaru lalu pamit pada Utakata.

Hotaru melenggang ke kamarnya. Tak mempedulikan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan ayahnya.

"Darimana saja kau, Hotaru?" suara berat ayahnya menghentikan langkah riang Hotaru.

"Dari jalan-jalan, Pa." balas Hotaru cuek. Ayah Hotaru memijat kening karenanya.

"Kau datang besok dalam acara itu, bukan?" Tanya ayahnya. Sejenak, Hotaru nampak ragu untuk menjawab, tapi perkataan Utakata terngiang lagi dalam kepalanya.

"Datang kok, Pa." balas Hotaru pendek, lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Ayah Hotaru menghempaskan pantatnya pada sofa beludru di ruang tamu –stress.

Esok hari datang kian cepat, dan kebetulan hari ini Hari Natal. Dimana hari paling bahagia bagi umat kristiani. Hotaru bangun lebih pagi, ia sudah berjanji pada teman-temannya untuk membantu mereka jam sepuluh dalam kegiatan amal di sebuah panti asuhan. Kali ini ia membantu sang ibu menyiapkan sarapan mereka, sebelum pergi ke gereja.

Kegiatan amal itu tak memakan waktu terlalu banyak. Hotaru sampai di rumahnya jam dua siang. Ia sudah makan siang bersama temannya tadi. Sesampainya di rumah megahnya, Hotaru langsung masuk ke kamar, tak mempedulikan panggilan ibuny untuk makan.

"Aku sudah makan, Ma." Ujarnya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar.

Hotaru menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur, ia harus memakai baju apa untuk kencannya kali ini? Ia ingin tampil perfect di mata Utakata. Satu persatu baju ia keluarkan dari lemarinya. Mulai dari mini-dress hingga midi-dress, celana jeans hingga legging pun ada. Mata hijau gelapnya memilah-milah, yang mana kiranya paling cocok dikenakan hari ini. Lima menit mencari, matanya tertuju pada long sleve berwarna hijau –senada dengan manik matanya. Ia padukan dengan celana panjang berbahan jeans berwarna cokelat sebagai bawahan, dan hoodie berwarna cokelat yang dilengkapi bulu putih di bagian kerahnya. Ia menambahkan kemodisan dengan tas selempang kecil berwarna hijau. Pas. Hotaru memandang puas dengan kegiatan yang memakan waktu satu jam itu.

Matanya celingukan mencari sosok tampan Utakata. Salju turun dengan lembut, melapisi bumi dengan selimutnya. Hotaru menepuk kepalanya yang kejatuhan salju –oh god ia lupa membawa topinya. Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Seketika Hotaru berbalik dan mendapati sosok kekasihnya yang tegap tanpa ekspresi disana.

"Kau membuatku kaget, Utakata!" Hotaru menegur Utakata.

"Gomen, ojou_-san_." Balas Utakata pendek. Sebenarnya Hotaru bertanya-tanya, mengapa Utakata selalu menggunakan panggilan formal itu padanya? Bahkan sampai saat ini mereka berpacaran, panggilan itu tak pernah absen dari bibir tipis sang kekasih.

"Tak apa, Utakata. Ayo kita masuk !" Hotaru menarik tangan besar kekasihnya masuk menuju wahana yang cukup digemari warga Konoha itu.

"Tunggu sebentar," Utakata nampak merogoh saku mantelnya, "..ini dia." Utakata memakaikan sebuah topi rajutan lucu berwarna hijau di kepala Hotaru.

"Eh … ini untukku? Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Hotaru memegangi topi rajutan di kepalanya.

"Ya, aku membuatnya khusus untukmu. Selamat Natal, ojou_-san_ ^^" seulas senyum tersungging di wajah kaku Utakata. Hotaru melirik sekitar, para gadis memandangi pacarnya itu. Hotaru buru-buru menurunkan senyum Utakata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi di tempat umum! Kau hanya boleh melakukannya untukku!" ketus Hotaru lalu menarik sejauh mungkin kekasihnya dari kerumunan para gadis. Utakata menatap bingung Hotaru, tapi ia menurut saja ditarik seperti itu.

"Baiklah, kita main Rollercoaster!" Hotaru berujar senang, ia kini sudah berada di antrean memasuki wahana ekstrim itu. Utakata dibelakangnya.

Menunggu sepuluh menit, akhirnya mereka berdua mendapat giliran. Keduanya duduk di deretan akhir dari Rollercoaster. Utakata duduk dengan tenang, ia sudah terlalu sering naik wahana ini. Hotrau duduk di sampingnya, wajah tegang gadis itu menjadi tanda ini pertama kalinya ia naik wahana ekstrim ini. Awalnya, wahana ini memang bergerak lambat, namun kian lama kian cepat. Tangan Hotaru menggapai tangan kanan Utakata –memeluknya erat. Sejujurnya ia sangat takut pada ketinggian.

Acara menaiki Rollercoaster berakhir dengan Hotaru yang buru-buru masuk toilet. Perutnya terasa penuh dan siap memuntahkan isinya. Utakata masih tetap kalem dan santai, ia menunggu sang kekasih di depan toilet.

Mereka melanjutkan acara, Hotaru bergegas menarik lengan besar Utakata menuju wahana Rumah Hantu, sebuah wahana dengan hantu super mirip dengan aslinya. Membuat Utakata merelakan kedua telinganya menjadi korban keganasan pita suara Hotaru. Selanjutnya mereka memasuki wahana Duck and Love. Wahana dengan warna mencolok –merah muda, disertai rumbai berbentuk hati disepanjang jalan. Untuk melalui itu, kita dipersilahkan untuk menaiki perahu berbentuk bebek berwarna merah muda. Ck, ini bukan wahana untuk para lelaki.

Tak terasa, mereka hampir memainkan semua wahana di sana. Tertinggal satu wahana lagi, Biang Lala. Jam tangan yang tertengger indah di pergelangan kiri Utakata menunjukkan jam enam kurang lima belas menit. Hotaru nampak sedikit berkeringat, walaupun cuacanya bersalju , tetapi ia sudah memainkan wahana ekstrim yang memaksa pori-porinya untuk melebar dan memberi akses air dalam tubuhnya keluar.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menaiki wahana terakhir itu. Keduanya asyik memperhatikan pemandangan dari atas. Ketika mereka mencapai puncak, tiba-tiba Biang Lala terhenti. Hotaru berpikir mungkin ada penumpang yang naik. Tapi dugaannya salah, ini sudah sepuluh menit, tapi tak ada pergerakan yang terjadi hingga ..

"Mohon maaf untuk pengunjung sekalian untuk ketidak nyamanannya. Terjadi korsleting litsrik di bagian Biang Lala dan sekitarnya. Kami memohon kesabaran anda untuk menanti perbaikan yang akan kami lakukan, sekian dan terima kasih." Suara ibu-ibu dari speaker membuat Hotaru kaget, ia dan Utakata harus terjebak di ujung Biang Lala ini?

"Daijobu, ojou_-san_?" Utakata memperhatikan raut khawatir Hotaru.

"A-ah, daijobu Utakata. Aku hanya takut diketinggian." Hotaru mengutarakan rasa takutnya. Utakata tersenyum, lalu mendekatik ojou_-san_nya.

"Aku selalu berada di sampingmu, ojou_-san_. Jadi ojou_-san_ jangan khawatir." Utakata menenangkan Hotaru dengan tenang. Ia sudah berada di samping Hotaru, memandang lekat pada sepasang lingkar hijau gelap gadis bersurai cokelat itu. Pipi tembam Hotaru memerah, mendapati wajah tampan kekasihnya begitu dekat dengannya. Ia lalu memejamkan mata bersiap dengan apa yang akan terjadi –tapi…

"Ojou_-san_, tak apa?" Utakata bertanya pada Hotaru yang memejamkan mata dengan wajah memerah.

"A-aku tak apa!" Hotaru langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Utakata. Ia kira , Utakata akan –menciumnya. Utakata mendekati Hotaru, ia lalu mengelus wajah manis sang kekasih.

"Ojou_-san_, ini mungkin permintaan yang gila. Tapi, apakah saya boleh me-mencium ojou_-san_?" lingkar Hotaru mendelik, m-menciumku? Pikirnya gugup. Wajah tampan nan kaku Utakata terselimuti gurat merah muda yang tipis. _Aku gugup sekali, semoga berjalan dengan sempurna_ gumamnya dalam hati. Hotaru sadar atau tidak, mengangguk mengiyakan.

Wajah keduanya berdekatan, mata saling memandang satu sama lain. Hembus nafas hangat Utakata menggelitik wajahnya. Semakin dekat … semakin dekat … dan CUP bibir tipis keduanya akhirnya bertemu. Dimulai dengan pangutan lembut Utakata yang dibalas dengan mesra oleh Hotaru. Itulah ciuman penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, bukan ciuman penuh nafsu yang selalu digembor-gemborkan remaja.

Lima menit penuh keduanya berbagi kasih, hingga pasokan oksigen di paru-paru menipis, yang memaksa mereka untuk melepaskannya. Keduanya terengah, tapi tetap tersenyum satu sama lain.

"A-arigatou ojou_-san_…" Utakata masih dengan wajah datarnya yang memerah, memeluk gadisnya. Hotaru tak mengelak, ia balas memeluk Utakata.

"Aku juga harus berterima kasih, Utakata." Setelah berujar seperti itu, tiba-tiba Biang Lala kembali berjalan. Suasana tiba-tiba kikuk diantara keduanya. Akhirnya, kedua insan berbeda gender itu turun dari Biang Lala. Utakata menarik Hotaru menuju area parkir, lalu mengambil sepeda kayuhnya.

"Saya ingin mengajak anda ke suatu tempat, ojou_-san_." Utakata sudah siap dengan sepedanya, ia mempersilahkan Hotaru untuk duduk di jok belakang.

"Kita akan ke mana?" Tanya Hotaru.

"Ra-ha-sia, ojou_-san_." Hotaru mengembungkan pipinya, berpura-pura ngambek. "..ojou_-san_ pasti menyukainya." Tambah Utakata yang dibalas dengan pegangan erat Hotaru. Mereka berdua meluncur menuju suatu tempat …

Hotaru memandang takjub danau dihadapannya. Danau itu begitu hening, dengan pantulan sinar bulan yang membuatnya nampak berkilauan. Hotaru lalu melirik Utakata.

"Bukankah tempat ini kawasan milik keluarga kaya Rokubi? Darimana kau tahu tempat ini? Apa kau sudah mendapat izin?" Hotaru memborong Utakata dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Satu-satu, ojou_-san_. Iya, tempat ini memang milik Rokubi_-sama_. Kebetulan saya teman pewaris keluarga ini, ia pernah mengajak saya kemari beberapa kali. Tentu saja, saya sudah meminta izin langsung padanya untuk meminjam tempat ini." Utakata berujar. Hotaru hanya manggut-manggut. Ia memperhatikan jam putih di tangan kirinya.

"Oh my, ini sudah jam setengah delapan malam. Ayo Utakata, kita pulang!" Hotaru berteriak ceria, lalu melenggang dari sana yang diekori Utakata.

Hotaru memasuki rumahnya. Ia disambut dengan tatapan tajam ayahnya, dan tatapan khawatir ibunya.

"Darimana saja kau, hah?" kata ayahnya.

"Dari jalan-jalan Pa." Hotaru merasa déjà vu.

"Jangan bilang kau habis keluar bersama pelayan di café itu! Sudah berapa kali Papa bilang untuk menjauhinya." Sang ayah nampak emosi, Hotaru hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Papa benar, Hotaru. Dan jangan lupa kita akan bertemu keluarga calon suamimu jam sembilan nanti. Sebaiknya kau bersiap." Sang ibu nampak mengingatkan Hotaru.

"Ya, Ma. Hotaru ingat." Ujar Hotaru lemas, lalu masuk ke kamarnya. BLAM!. Suara pintu terbanting pertanda mood Hotaru berada dalam kondisi terburuknya.

"Bagaimana, Ma? Apa aksi Papa tadi meyakinkan?" Wajah sangar sang ayah berubah menjadi wajah ramah.

"Sangat meyakinkan, bahkan Mama sendiri kaget." Sang ibu mengacungkan dua jempol tangannya.

Hotaru mendelik, melihat siapa yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Disampingnya terlihat seorang pria dewasa dan seorang wanita cantik nan anggun. Belum usai sampai disana keterkejutan Hotaru, suara orang di hadapannya begitu familiar.

"Hai, ojou_-san_ ^^" Hotaru ingin sekali mencakar, menjambak serta memukul-mukul wajah innosen itu. Diseberangnya terlihat Utakata dengan setelan tuxedo berwarna hitam, jasnya ia buka kancingnya. Ia nampak sangat berbeda, dirinya yang biasa hanya menggunakan kemeja casual dengan wajah super dingin, dan sekarang nampak mewah dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Dialah calon suamimu, Hotaru. Aku rasa kau sudah mengenalnya." Sang ayah menyeringai jahil pada sang putri. Hotaru mengembungkan pipinya.

"Jadi selama ini kalian mengerjaiku? Jahat!" ujar Hotaru ngambek.

"Hei nak, cepat urus calon istrimu itu. Kami tinggal dulu ya." Ayah Utakata menepuk bahu putranya, lalu melenggang bersama calon besannya, meninggalkan Hotaru yang menatap tajam Utakata. Serta Utakata yang nampak kikuk.

"Jelaskan semuanya, sekarang!"

**|Omake|**

"Kau bersekongkol dengan Papa dan Mama untuk mengerjaiku? Dan semua ini, selama ini sudah direncanakan? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Utakata!" Hotaru ngambek lagi. Setelah Utakata menjelaskan semuanya, ia nampak benar-benar kesal.

"Jadi, kau setuju atau tidak menjadi istriku nanti, Hotaru?" Utakata mulai memanggil Hotaru dengan nama , dan itu karena paksaan Hotaru.

"Te-tentu saja, _baka_!" Hotaru menjawab dengan wajah memerah. "Dan bisakah kau jelaskan padaku, mengapa kau menjadi pelayan di café itu? Dan juga bagaimana kau bisa menyamar sedemikian baiknya?" Hotaru nampak sangat penasaran.

"Untuk itu …" Utakata melirik Author. "…biarkan Author kita yang menjelaskannya, ne Author_-san_?" Utakata tersenyum layaknya iblis. Gulp. Tanpa sadar sang Author menelan ludahnya.

"Ingin kabur eh, Author_-san_?" Utakata menarik leher kerah baju yang dikenakan Author. "…nyawamu atau sekuel cerita ini, hm?" Utakata mengancam dengan seringai kejam. Dan demikianlah, nasib malang sang Author.

**.**

**.**

**End this story**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Notes :**

1. Ini dia, fict spesial natal dari Aoki

2. Gomen, udah nyisipin hal enggak penting di bagian akhir cerita.

3. Semoga anda semua menyukainya!

4. Terlambat satu hari, tak masalah bukan? #evillaugh


End file.
